


Understanding Minerva

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriel casts a spell on Cherche that should allow her to finally communicate with her wyvern, only for it to bring about some unintended biological changes that the mage dutifully tends to. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding Minerva

“I believe that I finally have it,” Miriel said, slipping into Cherche's room. She hadn't warned her in advance, the wyvern rider gasping at the sudden intrusion as the bespectacled mage entered so suddenly, and notably without being invited. But Miriel was always just a slightly odd one, most of the excitement ever found in her voice being a small quickening of her speech whenever something about her research excited her. A little odd, but Cherche would have been mad if she thought the camp was full of normal people. “It required spending an entire night buried in my books but if my notes are correct, then the spell is complete.”

Her voice grew quicker and Cherche was almost clueless as to what she was talking about for a moment, just because of her sudden entrance and how she carried on like they had already been discussing this. But a second of trying to think on what she could have been on about made it all click; she had been studying Cherche's interactions with her wyvern Minerva for quite some time, particularly the deep bond between rider and mound that had seemingly transcended the limitations of language, the two of them sharing an understanding that fascinated Miriel. But she wanted to see more, and almost seeking to repay her for letting her and Minerva be her test subjects, she promised to develop a spell that would allow her to speak with Minerva, if all went well.

“Is it the spell that will let me talk to Minerva?” she asked, eyes brightening in excitement as she pushed away all of the matters of manners and decency about Miriel's uninvited intrusion. They didn't matter in the face of an opportunity to at long last be able to speak to her beloved wyvern.

“It is indeed,” she said with a smile. “The task of putting the spell together was surprisingly easy once I keyed into the specifics of a wyvern's breathing capabilities, and the many books it took me to piece all of the different elements together are well worth the time put into them if this will work. Do you understand the implications of this? I may be the first mage to ever create a spell to let humans communicate with animals.”

Cherche didn't understand in the least, but Miriel seemed so excited that she just rolled with it, nodded happily. “Can we go see her now?” she asked, brimming with excitement nonetheless; Miriel may have been off in her own world fretting on about spells, but for Cherche, the spell brought a more sentimental joy to her. Namely, the idea that if all went well, she would soon be able to talk to Minerva. Their understanding ran deep and they shared a bond that she sound truly beautiful, but the opportunity to truly hold a conversation with her mount was something that went far past that, into something she had only ever thought of before in dreams. Dreams that were about to become an amazing reality thanks to Miriel.

“We can.”  
*********************  
Cherche had never been happier than when she gave a parting hug to Minerva, the spell wearing off with a sense that she had truly grown closer to her beloved wyvern in the process. While she would have loved for it to go on longer, Miriel stressed that there would need to be an observation period to see if the spell brought any ill effects and that it would have to be dismissed for her own safety, but what conversations she did engage in with the creature were fulfilling enough that she had no regrets as she stepped away from Minerva. Her only real complaint as the frustration and single-mindedness that followed in the latter half of their conversation; there was a messenger from Ylisstol who had come by wyvern. A male wyvern, at the absolute worst time given Minerva was suddenly in a period of heat, and the presence of a male had her mind a bit tightly focused on her biological needs.

But still, as Cherche settled down onto the bed inside of Miriel's room, lying down upon it as Miriel pulled up a chair and sat by her side, she was all smiles and joy, having done something that she'd always longed to do and had no regrets in the face of it. “Thank you so much for doing that for me,” she said, closing her eyes and sighing as she played her lovely steed's voice back in her mind. Minerva had been a dear friend to her for years, and she felt like they had truly connected that day like none other. Finally, there was a voice she could put to the signals she understood to be their communication. “Nobody has ever done something that made me so happy before.”

“Of course,” Miriel said, opening up a notebook and dipping her quill in some ink. “While it certainly advanced my research, I also wanted to do something to thank you for all of your help in letting you study the bond you have. It truly is a beautiful connection that you and Minerva possess and I believe that the information I am compiling will prove very fruitful for all manner of fields. Now then, I have some questions about what Minerva told you, but first, some questions about the spell itself, just to make sure that you are feeling well. These are my normal control questions whenever I am trying out a new spell, so some of them may seem odd or irrelevant, but for the sake of a consistent baseline I need to ask them, so please answer them to the best of your abilities.”

“Ask me anything,” she said, arms folded over her chest, eyes closed happily. She felt serene and relaxed, a cool autumn breeze coming in through the open window that sent a delightful shiver up her spine. “You have earned my total cooperation for as long as you need it.”

“Excellent. This first batch will be entirely yes or no questions. First, to the best of your knowledge, did the spell function as intended?”

“Yes.”

“Did you feel any dizziness or weakness during the duration of the spell?”

“No.”

“How about pain?”

Cherche was about to speak, answering with another “no”, when she felt something tighten up inside of her, make her grunt in surprise as an odd sensation churned in her gut. Her eyes grew wide and she clutched at her stomach. “I-I do now!” she shouted with very sudden and immediate fury, groaning as her legs kicked up and slammed her heels back down hard against the bed, fitful as something heavy and very worthy of panic began to throb inside of her. “Is this supposed to happen?”

“No,” Miriel said, looking at Cherche in concern, but perhaps a little disconnected from a proper sense of empathy as she watched the rider in pain, scrambling to turn a few pages to her allotted 'notes' section and quickly jotting down her observations. It seemed that she was more worried about studying the apparent effects of her spell than properly tending to the sudden swell of agony. “Where is the pain?”

Cherche tried to figure that out, only to find that she couldn't place the pain. Worryingly, the realization slowly dawned upon her that it was spreading and moving, that it was a sensation impossible to pin down. Her head throbbed like it was being struck with a battering ram, and the way she twisted in agony was simply not natural. “E-everywhere, I think!” It may have been; she couldn't tell anymore, but it felt like she was on fire. She writhed in agony, fingers digging into the bed as she began sweating bullets. “I'm too hot. It feels like I'm burning up.” Next came her breath, racing as she was wound up, feeling drained but also feeling very energetic, like her body was subject to a horrible combination of sleep loss and one of Tharja's utterly untrustworthy 'energy potions'.

Miriel continued to write out her notes, her handwriting an impenetrable scrawl of messiness that only she could decode. Not only did she carefully record Cherche's cries of pain verbatim, but she put in her own observations, making sure that she had as comprehensive and thorough a document of this as she could; it was the only way to be certain she could accurately diagnose where her spell had gone wrong. It was perhaps a bit more cool and detached than she ought to have been, but she reasoned that she would be no help to Cherche if she began to panic along with her; somebody had to keep the cooler head, and Miriel was in a good position as both the mage who had cast the spell, and as the one not twisting on the bed in agony. "I need you to focus, Cherche. Can you please find for me where the source of the pain is? Is there a specific spot that it feels like the pain is radiating or spreading from?"

With her jaw quivering, Cherche tried to close her eyes and focus, even as she trembled in agony. Strangely, the pain began to recede as she focused, likely not because of it, but just because the swell of torment had ended. "Between my legs," she realized, eyes going wide as a new sensation hit her, not one entirely of pain, but certainly of discomfort. The rise in body temperature remained, but grew in intensity in her pelvis. She couldn't make heads or tails of this bizarre sensation, but her body couldn't stop burning up as she felt it run its vicious course through her. "I think something is changing. Miriel, I..." She trailed off with a pained whine as she rolled forward, off of her back and onto her side, grabbing at Miriel's sleeve and clinging to it, clinging to her; she needed to hold something. "What's going on?'

"I don't know," Miriel said, finally showing some actual concern upon her face as she reached for Cherche's forehead and felt her temperature. "But you're burning up. How are your other senses?'

Cherche's eyes darted around the room; everything seemed to be in focus. Next, she took in a deep breath, and that was where something hit her. Her sense of smell seemed stronger than it should have been, and in particular, it was dominated by Miriel beside her, by something powerful and alluring. But she couldn't explain that fact to Miriel in time, because a sudden tightening of her stomach drove another shout of discomfort from her lips. The change returned, this time more powerfully than before, and she could feel something about her shifting, feel a straining of her clothes, like they were growing tighter. She looked down to her pelvis, eyes wide as she watched her dress begin to push upward. It wasn't growing tighter, she was just growing period. "My sense of smell is stronger, but Miriel, what is this?'

The shape was unmistakable, and Miriel knew Cherche wasn't going to like the the answer. "I think I know what the spell is doing." She sighed, leaning back in her seat a little bit. "The spell seems to have put you more in common with Minerva than you'd think. But since she's a female, I don't understand how you would be the one to... Hm, this is most unexpected."

"What is?" Cherche asked, grabbing at the hem of her dress and pulling it up. She gasped as she realized precisely what was happening without needing to be told; her panties were strained forward by a fleshy, tight bulge. "Oh no. Your spell..."

"Apparently gives the target a change of genitalia." Miriel regarded the bulge curiously, hand moving wildly across the paper to rapidly jot down the notes that were spinning through her mind faster than she could even process them. This was something so utterly unexpected that she simply hadn't been prepared for the possibility. "This is far beyond what I even thought my magic was capable of, I must say. This is fascinating.”

“But how do I stop it?” Cherche was far less eager than Miriel to explore the implications this held for her powers; the pain had stopped, but her body remained throbbing with a steady, intense heat, and her slow, careful breaths picked up, grew ragged as she stared longer at Miriel. Her scent was growing stronger by the moment as the spell's unintended side-effects induced something needy and draconic within her; Minerva was in her heat cycle, and in some strange way, Cherche's body had responded in kind, giving her the means to quell her own estrus with the nearest biologically compatible member of her species. Perhaps Miriel's womanhood had driven Cherche's own body to accommodate the difficulties and ensure she could deal with it. She didn't know, but her mind translated all of these new and bestial urges simply into arousal, buried beneath all of the other agonizing, strange sensations and leaving her completely unsure what was happening.

“I don't know that we can,” Miriel sighed. “Are you feeling aroused? You mentioned your sense of smell becoming stronger, what do you smell?'

“Y-you.” Cherche stared needily at Miriel as her body rapidly sorted out these sensations; although it had been an arduous transformation to outright grow a penis through some arcane miracle, her body had recovered quickly, leaving her with an increasingly more focused sense of how she was supposed to deal with this, what would finally make her body recover. “I smell you. It's strong, and I... I think I am feeling aroused. How did you know?”

“Because we're not going to be able to conduct any sensible questioning until you're out of this state. There was always the chance that the bridge between mental states would induce some kind of exchange like this, but this has exceeded what ought to be possible with magic. I must inquire further, but I can see that you're in no position to answer any questions. So, there is only one way we can make this situation work.”

“What are you talking about?” Cherche groaned, staring worriedly at Miriel as the redheaded mage rose from her seat and took matters into her own hands. She quickly shed her robes, and the sight of Miriel in nothing but her very plain and modest undergarments sent Cherche into a surprisingly twisting frenzy, fitful and unable to tear her eyes away from all of the newly exposed flesh, the bulge against her panties throbbing. It was all confirmation of the hypothesis Miriel was developing, and deserved further analysis.

“I'm talking about sexual intercourse, quite simply.” As if that alone was self-explanatory, her hands reached for Cherche's underclothes, pulling them away and revealing Cherche's needy, twitching erection. As much as it was something they'd acknowledged for the passing moment, seeing it was another story entirely; long and thick and very real, the fleshy shaft was a surprising and worrying sign of what was happening to Cherche. Miriel climbed onto the bed, reaching for the girlcock and giving it a few pumps as her eyes regarded the wyvern rider curiously for signs that it was functional. Several things confirmed such a curiosity all at once; the way her hips bucked to let her know that it was sensitive, the way it twitched and leaked a little pre-cum to confirm it fulfilled its biological purpose, and of course the shuddering and needy cry of Cherche to let her know that the woman was indeed deep in a rut that she needed to be eased out of with sexual relief. “You're in heat, and I want to help you overcome that so that your head is clearer.”

This was all too insane to even begin to process, let alone believe. None of it seemed like it ought to have been possible, and her senses burst with feelings she'd never known before, and it only left her even more confused. All she knew was that Miriel was sitting by her side, hand around what was evidently her penis, pumping steadily, and Cherche in turn was bucking her hips up madly into her hand, seeking relief and satisfaction. Her body understood it better than her mind, it seemed, and was guiding her into the proper course of action, and though it seemed wrong to go with such a wild and feral whim, her mind had become just slightly more understanding of an animal's mindset. Everything in her screamed to just embrace what she was feeling and let it guide her, that it knew better than her mind, that its attempts to apply logic and understanding to this would only slow her down and keep her from getting what she wanted.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Cherche asked, lip quivering as she stared into Miriel's eyes. Even her mind began to focus on different parts of her, noticing for the first time just how truly beautiful the mage was, how much she wanted her. The loveliness of her features seemed magnified, and that wasn't even getting into her beautiful body, which her undergarments covered only enough to grant a shred of modesty and mystique. Mystique that she wanted to unravel and solve. “I'm feeling a little wild, I don't know if I'm going to be in the right frame of mind.”

“That only sounds like an even more delightful time. Don't hold back, I want you to act as you feel you should, not how you want to. If you become rougher, then that will be an important note to make.” Miriel smiled, continuing to pump Cherche's cock steadily, rather adoring the feeling of it in her hand, so warm and rigid, large enough for her long fingers to barely fit fully around it. She had to admit, as scientific as she was supposed to be with this, her own libido was beginning to flare up quite fiercely. “Besides, when will I ever get another chance to have sex with a woman who I gave a penis to?”

As if she wasn't already considering the lurid uses of this spell for purposes other than communication between humans and animals.

Cherche bit her lip, staring at Miriel, her mind slipping into a more needy and wild state of mind. Her hands darted forward for Miriel's bra, reaching around her back and undoing it with a precision she barely believed herself capable of, all things considered. Her panties went next, torn down with much less restraint and much more ferocity; by the second, her urges were overpowering her mind and leaving her with no sense of anything except the fulfillment of her needs. Feverishly pulling Miriel's legs apart, she snarled, pushing upward a little as she sized up the mage, her body rather lean, easily moved by one of the strongest women in camp. Cherche could overpower her easily, and in the rather twisted sense of mating that she was picking up from her altered mental state, she needed to exert the authority over her mate and show just how much stronger she was.

Miriel yelped as she was pushed onto her back, surprised by the heavy push of Cherche's body on top of hers, pressing heatedly into her, shoving her down into the mattress. Possessive kisses to her neck left Miriel slipping even further from the impartial stance she needed to assume for the sake of science; she was quickly losing the fight to pure surrender and lust. Little moans spilled out, perhaps more raw emotion than she'd shown in quite some time, as her thigh slid down, feeling the rigid cock rubbing against her. Cherche's dick was exceptionally warm, more than it ought to have been, and yet another mental note scrawled across the scroll of her mind, and she hoped desperately that she wouldn't be fucked too hard to remember them.

Kisses trailed quickly down Miriel's body, not lingering too long on any one part as each heavy breath she took in proved to carry the purest essence of the mage. She sought the most potent concentration of it, the source of the scent that marked Miriel as an eager and ready mate. Her fingers wrapped around the mage's soft inner thighs as she drew closer to her mark, easing her legs wide apart in time for her head to slip down between them, for her to press her lips right up to her slit and simply inhale. By that point, Cherche was quite wound up, but thankfully so was Miriel, and the mage was wet enough to excite the wyvern rider. The pure scent she took in enticed her further, and she knew there was only one thing to do.

Cherche began to devour Miriel's pussy with a fervor that the mage had never known from any lover. There was something raw and frank about her desire to taste her, to further prepare and arouse her partner so that she would be as ready as possible for the intense rutting she was about to receive. All of the romantic cunnilingus in the world had left Miriel utterly unprepared for the ferocity she was subject to, the way lips and tongue suddenly beset her folds and simply didn't let up. It was something new for Cherche before, who had never felt so driven to deliver orally before; she was consumed by her lust and by the need to ensure that Miriel was ready to handle her lust, her mind sensible enough still to know that this was not the animal kingdom and that she didn't want to hurt a friend. So she simply worked to make absolutely certain that Miriel was as aroused as she was.

And oh Naga was it working. Moans spilled from Miriel's mouth within seconds, utterly destroying any image Cherche may have had of her as the stoic and emotionally detached woman of magical research. With her long hair a bit of a mess spread across the bed and her body twisting as she felt Cherche's tongue slither about deep inside of her, licking her inner walls and lapping at every drop of sweet, tart nectar that she produced, Miriel was quickly devolving into a lurid portrait of need, frank and sultry in how much she wanted it. The mage wore arousal directly upon her face as it twisted into expressions of excitement and satisfaction, and she quickly realized that there would be no integrity to this experiment if she held herself to any kind of rigid standards. Cherche needed her to be utterly into it, embracing the lust and the passion as much as she did, and that anything less was a disservice to both of them.

“This feels incredible. I cannot believe how skilled you are this. A-are you even skilled at this, or is this the spell talking?” Miriel didn't know Cherche's orientation, even if present circumstances certainly implied at least a passing interest in women, but the real key lay in the way she was eating her out; if she had no experience with another woman before, then this spell had prodigious abilities Miriel would be find herself unable to not exploit. It would simply be too powerful.

“I've had my share of women,” Cherche replied, panting heavily as she pried her lips away from Miriel for a moment. She didn't say anything else, but for a few seconds, she stared at Miriel, at the way the mage had begun to pant as well, how her breasts rose and fell and everything she had seen the woman as was utterly done. Nothing about Miriel seemed detached or cold, not even particularly professional as she too was pulled into the raw indulgence of her appetites and left with no choice but to throw herself down deeper. And yet, it was that raw, changed portrait of a woman of science dragged into Cherche's bestial depths of lust, that left her utterly enthralled. It was a gorgeous and vulnerable view, and she saw in her an even greater potential mate than she had initially suspected.

Leaning back down, she redoubled her efforts, taking so long that Miriel was almost to the point of whining out a reminder of what she was doing. She licked along her puffy mound, eagerly lapping at her slick folds as she drew even more nectar from her, made her even wetter and frustrated. She didn't let up for anything, focusing inward on the task at hand and drawing even more ragged madness from Miriel. She closed her eyes to ensure the twisted, gasping woman remained an image she would never forget, seared into the back of her mind for her future enjoyment. Her fingers squeezed her thighs tighter as she continued to go at her, trailing some kisses upward to lavish her clitoris in pecks and sucks, until it was quite thoroughly coated in saliva.

“I need you,” Cherche said when finally she pulled back up, eyes narrowed, voice edged with something heavy and aggressive. Crawling up Miriel's body, she went right for her throat, lips pressing down against it as she forced her legs even wider apart, this time bringing her body heatedly down against hers. A few clumsy thrusts of her hips forward showed that she had simply no idea how to use her new penis, trying to sink into her and utterly miss the mark. Eventually, a hand came to help, Miriel abandoning all senses of shame and regret as she lined the shaft up with her now quite needy and quivering entrance before giving a sharp tug downward, urging Cherche's hips to follow. They didn't stop until they slammed down against Miriel, leaving Cherche hilted inside of the mage and both women twisting in shock and delight.

Miriel was tight. Well, at least she felt tight; Cherche's magical endowment had proven itself rather formidable, and it certainly pushed Miriel's needy, oft neglected hole to the limit, ensuring that it certainly felt tight as she drove into her. As she sheathed her twitching, ready cock into the mage, she savoured the heat and the wetness clenching around her. It was soft and incredibly receptive, her oral lavishing having worked the mage up and leaving her body vulnerable and eager, prepared for her worst. Relief washed over both of them, and for a brief moment, everything went still, and Miriel had the briefest wonder if perhaps things weren't going to be as intense as she thought.

She'd been wrong, as she learned in a searing flash of sensation suddenly upon her. Cherche's body began to move with a sudden, lurching speed that took her completely by surprise. Within half a second, the thrusting began, and it was with an intensity that only Cherche could have mustered with the surprising amount of strength contained in her figure, which although rather nicely toned and built, far from conveyed the sheer power she possessed. Miriel learned it firsthand as she felt the sheer intensity of the thrusts pounding against her. Sounds spilled from her lips more impassioned than she'd ever known, and her fingers pressed tightly into Cherche's back, clinging desperately to her as she stared up at the hungry eyes peering back down at her.

Cherche's thrusts were intense. As much as she had made a priority of readying Miriel before she took her rather than quelling her own aches, her need had grown, her hunger deepened to the point that once she got the first taste, she couldn't hold back. Her hips slammed forward madly and with incredible speed, seeking the velvety tightness of Miriel's folds wrapped tightly around her shaft, to feel her soft body pushed down into the mattress by her own weight, by the rough shoves into her. She wanted to exert her total authority over the mage's body, to claim her as a mate with all of the vigour and intensity that her mind told her she had to show off to her.

Her lips parted, possessively kissing all along Miriel's neck as her hips bucked wildly, feeding cock in and out of the mage with all of the energy she could muster. The furious thrusts made Miriel's body tremble, and each moan clawing its way up the bespectacled woman's throat left sweet vibrations through her neck that rumbled against Cherche's hungry kiss, only urging her to press tighter and seek more, unable to hold herself back from the raw, mad pursuit of satisfaction and excitement. She was driven by pure, bestial urges, lust teeming up, bubbling within her so fiercely that she had no choice but to fuck the tension away, hammering madly into Miriel's body as she claimed her again and again, each thrust as powerful as the last, each feeling just as good. Miriel's folds only grew hotter and wetter under the feverish thrusts into her, her body slipping further and further away, losing to the pleasure.

Miriel had never felt so utterly consumed by lust before, and she found it infectious. The raw, animal approach to how she was taken proved something so utterly enthralling and addictive to the mage, who wanted to feel as much of it as possible, to know all of the twisted, heated sensation she possibly could. "There is nothing rigorously scientific about this," she gasped, and in her own way it was an expression of enjoyment of the situation, of the mad thrusts into her dripping core, but even at the heights of her arousal, she couldn't find a way to say it normally. Thankfully, she didn't have to as Cherche pushed things a little fiercer, biting down hard on her neck, making her cry out in shock and thrill as the pain surged into pleasure before she could even finish process it. She couldn't believe how good it felt, the way searing sensation turned addictive, but she was learning more about herself and about sex than she was about her spell as she surrendered to the moment.

Nipping firmly at Miriel's neck, Cherche groaned as the throbbing waves of intense heat across her body only grew fiercer as she was faced at long last with the ability to satisfy her urges. Their entwined bodies were both too frantic and sensitive for either lover to hold back, and amid the fleshy sounds of impact, of hips slamming forward and skin meeting noisily, moans started to spill madly forward. Twisting in delight and unison, both women felt powerful orgasms crashing down upon them, Miriel twisting and howling, leaning her head back and offering her neck up to Cherche's bite as her body tightened. Her vaginal walls clenched needily around the cock hammering into her, holding desperately onto it as it throbbed mightily within her and gave her body exactly what it needed, because Cherche's body needed it too. The wyvern rider howled into Miriel's neck as she came, copious amounts of thick, hot cum pumping deep into the trembling mage, 

Miriel didn't get a moment to enjoy her afterglow or recover from the amazing orgasm that left her body twitching and trembling, satisfied in a way she had never known before. Hands ran down her sides, grabbing the small of her back and pulling her up as Cherche slid her knees beneath her, using her thighs to help support Miriel's weight. She didn't stop until the mage was upright atop her, her cock never once fully leaving her slick, clenching hole. The mage's modest and perky breasts were pushed into her face, and as the nearest part of the mage that she could get to, she took one of her nipples into her mouth and started eagerly sucking as the thrusts resumed.

"You're not stopping, are you?" Miriel gasped, twisting as she felt the heavy thrusts slamming upward into her, gravity doing very little to calm matters down as Cherche threw herself once more into a frenzied bout of fucking. It wasn't a complaint, her pussy clenching excitedly around the still pistoning girlcock that seemed to be far from tired as she leaked the warm, gooey treat that had been left inside of her. So consumed by the moment and excitement, she didn't even think to make note of the fact that this magical penis was capable of producing semen, or that it had been so quick to do so. 

"No," Cherche groaned. "I can't stop. I want you so badly." It seemed a bit redundant to finally say so when she had already blown one load inside of the mage, but her body continued to frantically buck upward with an intensity that ensured Miriel didn't even care about the order this mess had gone in; Cherche was driven by something well beyond reason, and Miriel was just happy to be along for the ride, for the shattering of all procedure or grounding. Cherche wrapped her lips tightly around one of Miriel's perky nipples and resumed frantically sucking on the sensitive nub, drawing more sweet cries from Miriel as the mage bounced in her lap, meeting the hard thrusts and guided by Cherche's hands on her back, keeping her from falling back.

Miriel felt even more raw and run ragged in this position than in the last, bouncing madly in Cherche's lap as she too abandoned all sense of decency or shame to mindlessly seek pleasure. It all so strange to her, so new and terrifying, proving to be like nothing she'd ever felt before, but it was too incredible to say no to. She didn't know what would happen once this was over, but if it took on the form of something between her and a Cherche who suddenly didn't mind having a dick so much, Miriel would hardly have minded. She didn't know how long this was going to go on, but she was ready to see it through to its incredible end, carried away by a current of intense lust like the mage had never known; a true chance to let go.  
***************  
When it was all over, Miriel was a quivering, breathless wreck on all fours who had lost count of how many orgasms either woman had been through, but the fact she could already remember being on all fours before being pulled back up for another round on her back only to spiral off madly into even more sex...

"If that is the sexual stamina of wyvern, then I would expect there to be more of them," Miriel gasped, slumping forward, twitching and shuddering as she soaked in the stillness for a moment, rather relieved when Cherche collapsed down upon her, just as exhausted and spent. "But either way, this spell could turn me into a very rich woman." She didn't want to think about the misuse of a spell so untested for sexual purposes, but she had never stumbled upon something so incredible before. "But how are you doing?'

"Better," Cherche panted, head nuzzling down into Miriel's shoulder, where a few bite marks lingered and hickeys were beginning to form. "I can think clearly, and I... I really enjoyed that. Even if I didn't mean to keep you so long. I think we missed dinner.”

“It was well worth the time,” Miriel said, shrugging away that worry. “I enjoyed that too, despite a fair amount of soreness setting in, and of course the inevitable exhaustion. I am in no condition to take any notes at the moment. Or, truly, anything other than sleep, which perhaps you would be as open to as you were to the thought of copulation.”

Cherche nodded slowly, sighing a little as Miriel became her verbose and talkative self once more. She pulled a blanket slowly across their bodies and slid off from Miriel's back so that she could pull the mage to properly cuddle up beside her exceptionally warm body, allowing them both to enjoy the afterglow of their bout as much as they had the sex itself.


End file.
